dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Glacius vs Esdeath
Description Screenshot (1458).png|RoaringRexe Killer Instinct vs Akame ga Kill! Two deadly ice using military commanders battle it out today! Will the Galactic Ranger beat the Empire's Best?! '' Interlude ''The Empire '' *JoJo Battle Tendency OST: Propaganda* ''"General Esdeath, your work at wiping out Night Raid was truly remarkable. Despite one of them being your lover." ''The young emperor spoke to the prized General. She was kneeling on the ground, hat off, and respecting the orders. Honest was eating food not caring for the world but the emperor had one last mission for Esdeath. ''"Now we have recent sightings of a new Danger Beast in the area. It supposedly has power over ice. You may relate but it has killed several of the Empire's Soldiers who confronted it." ''Esdeath gave one more bow before standing up. ''"Understood." Crash Site '' *Howling Wind* So many things had happened. All that Glacius remembers was UltraTech sending him through a portal, and suddenly arriving in this new land. Several soldiers had confronted him but he easily dispatched of them. Glacius continued to walk around this new land, that is until he heard several foot steps. Glacius without warning turned behind him and summoned multiple ice shards to impale the unfortunate soul. General Esdeath, was the opposite of an unfortunate soul. ''"So you are the new danger beast that the empire required dead... I'll be sure to kill you as painfully as possible." ''Glacius continued to analyze this foe. Blue Hair, Quite Tall, Well Endowed, and surprisingly young to be threatening him. This was going to get cold. HERE WE GO! ''*Glacius Theme-Killer Instinct Gold* Glacius made the first move summoning multiple ice crystals sending them in Esdeath's direction. The general unsheathed her rapier and sliced at the projectiles, annihilating them. Glacius wasn't done yet as he took one stomp on the ground summoning multiple shards of ice to penetrate the Earth to impale the general. Esdeath barely dodged the attack leaping into the air, and she fought back by summoning a giant pillar of ice and kicking it at Glacius' direction. The alien anticipated the attack and created an ice barrier around himself shielding him from the pillar of ice smashing him. Esdeath did not care for this simple blocking method for she rushed up and with all her might gave the barrier one good kick shattering it to pieces. Ice fell everywhere but before Esdeath could react a giant fist of ice slammed into her knocking her several meters back. Esdeath looking up saw Glacius' fist had suddenly grown larger and heavier with ice surrounding his hand. This beast grew speedy enough to blitz me somehow. This isn't a normal danger beast ''Esdeath thought to herself as the alien readied to launch another barrage of ice. Glacius shoved his palms into the ground and for three seconds nothing happened. But now a giant casing of ice surrounded Esdeath, Glacius moved his palms together crushing Esdeath between the ice. Glacius floated into the air creating ice symbols to symbolize his supposed victory, of course it wasn't done there- '''BOOM!' Glacius turned and saw the general walking out of the ice, it seemed she was more powerful than he thought. Glacius readied another barrage of ice crystals to fly at Esdeath but she was too quick. In a speedy dash Esdeath blitzed by cutting Glacius across the stomach with her rapier. Glacius let out a roar of pain and turned to see Esdeath's blade was covered in a blue liquid, his blood. Esdeath saw the damage she had done and readied to attack again but Glacius evaded the attack with quickly turning into liquid causing Esdeath to strike only air. Esdeath looked around the area not knowing of what Glacius had done. He couldn't have moved out of the way and stay away from my sight in time, so where is it ''The thoughts in Esdeath's head tugged at her. In a sudden sneak attack Esdeath was sent flying by a sudden uppercut by Glacius who took the chance to turn back into his normal form. Esdeath continued to fly until she met with the giant chunk of ice she tried to crush Glacius with earlier, landing on it and using the pillar to launch herself at Glacius. Glacius saw in the incoming attack and created a massive ice shield, even bigger than the one before. It was still no use as Glacius felt the ice shield crumble before him and Esdeath landing in a powerful kick which sent him stumbling backwards. Esdeath saw another opening and planed to blitz towards him this time aiming for his skull. A HUMONGOUS sonic boom was heard as Esdeath once again sped towards the alien. The general didn't get the chance as her foe evaded the attack with his liquefied form. Esdeath felt her rapier stab the ground but certainly not her foe. Esdeath stabbed the ground at where she saw a puddle move- SHINK. Missed. Saw an eye move in the ice- SHINK. Missed again. She was losing control and form. She needed to kill this animal. Esdeath felt a cold liquid crawl up her leg and she went to stab it but it was gone in an instant, nearly stabbing her own leg her heart began to beat faster and faster at this beast's cleverness. But now Glacius took another cheap shot, and went straight for another uppercut but Esdeath predicted the move, she remembered what happened last time and gave a titanic punch of power at Glacius' stomach sending him flying into an ice pillar. Cracking the giant ice pillar in half Glacius continued to fly through more chunks of ice around him. Kinda sucks being tossed around when giant pillars of ice and rock are around huh? Glacius felt one more rock and he was nearly defeated. He got onto his knees, almost out of the fight he felt Esdeath's boot heel on his head, ready to strike him down. *Music Stop* ''"Prepare to die." ''Esdeath's sadistic grin didn't go away as she readied to slice off the alien's head- '''BOOM! ' Esdeath was sent tumbling back before landing next to her dented rapier to see the beast had grown more powerful. Coated in specialized ice armor which covered his chest and the base sockets of his arms and legs. His Instinct Mode had activated. Now he was ready to kill the girl. Ice Armor had arrived. He grew more powerful? It means I need to hit harder and find openings around this new armor... Esdeath thought to herself once again. I had you wished you no permanent harm... But now you shall die. Soon you will meet the rest, General. '' That single sentence rang through Glacius' head as he prepared for his comeback. This surely is getting chilly around here. *Shin Megami Tensei Digital Devil Saga 2 OST - Battle For Survival* Esdeath blitzed by sinking the rapier into Glacius' skin, hoping to pierce the armor. It got stuck?! With a puff of annoyance Glacius ripped the rapier out of his Ice Armor and tossed it to the side. General Esdeath was now weaponless. With a mighty swing Glacius punched Esdeath across several meters, not done yet Glacius summoned multiple ice shards from the ground to impale Esdeath on her landing point. But the general knew better than that and easily crushed the ice with a single stomp of her boot. ''Impressive ''Glacius thought, this girl was getting deadlier by the second but so was he. Esdeath dashed by Glacius this time to strike him in the face with a kick, but the armor held him in place and he prepared to fight back. With a Shadow Hail sending multiple giant ice balls at Esdeath, but that didn't stop her. With a single move ice shards appeared to defend her as they collided with Glacius' own projectiles sending ice and snow flying. Esdeath felt several ice shards begin to pierce her skin causing blood to fly and coat the snow red, she had one more attack left. "'Mahapadma"' *Sayaka Miki's Theme* Time was frozen, nothing moved except Esdeath. She grabbed her dented rapier and walked at the beast. ''"You fought well but the weak shall fall... And you are weak!" ''She sliced at Glacius' neck causing blue liquid to spray everywhere. Time flowed again and Glacius felt the sudden pain in his throat and blood spraying everywhere. Esdeath watched as the alien began to break down and bleed out- '''SHINK' Glacius took one last desperate attempt, turning his arm into a giant icicle he stabbed Esdeath through the chest, his attempt... worked. Esdeath coughed up blood onto her white general uniform as she too fell onto her knees. ''"I-I was weak... How come I couldn't see that attack arrive..." ''Esdeath fell onto the ground, dead. Glacius retracted his arm as it turned back into a three fingered palm. That's when Glacius fell onto the ground as well, blood flowing out of his throat onto the cool ice and mixing with Esdeath's red blood. It seems The Empire and UltraTech are gonna need new fighters. DBX Category:RoaringRexe Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs